earthquakes
by so i tip toe
Summary: They didn't want everyone to find out this way; but the world is falling apart around them and that saying about getting what you give just isn't true. [Tetsuya x Riko]


**title: earthquakes**

**summary: **They didn't want everyone to find out this way; but the world is falling apart around them and that saying about getting what you give just isn't true. [Tetsuya x Riko]

**notes: **i just want to thank ff author: ChocoKoko ( ) for reviewing this. if you like this fic, you'll _love_ her ficlets. go to her tumblr rn if you enjoy kuroriko!

**disclaimer:** i do not own KnB

* * *

The audience hold their breath as they watch the five Seirin players try in vain to stop Akashi in his path toward that last two points that will give Rakuzan the crown. It's down to a one point lead for Seirin; the last ten seconds leading up to the most crucial moment of the game.

Kagami catches up and he plants himself in front of Rakuzan's ace. Akashi stares back at him coolly, indifferently, like he's watching something incredibly unworthy of any attention whatsoever. But his posture says otherwise. Riko can see through it expertly; Akashi's stance is rigid and cautious, as if afraid to step a toe out of line. He probably didn't think Seirin can get this far. But here they are, and _dammit, we're going to win!_

"Akashi!" Kagami shouts and it explodes through the arena. _Keep him there, Kagami-kun_. _Please._

Kagami's burst of energy almost does it―save them, that is. But not even the tiger can compare to the lion because Akashi's slipping past him fluidly, almost like a gust of wind. He swivels smoothly out of Teppei's screen and steps back outside the three point line. He bends down and prepares for a shot, even as Izuki and Kuroko flank him.

Riko inhales sharply as the breathless moment of the ball soaring through the air unfolds in front of her. She tells herself fiercely it won't make it, not when Kagami's jumping like that, not when his hand is already closing in on the ball. But then _in the last four seconds,_ Nebuya pushes the ball out of Kagami's grasp. It's serendipitous, really, how Akashi suddenly appears under the basket and rebounds. Before he dunks he deadpans, "Nebuya you meddling fuck." And his voice is lost among the buzzer that sounds their victory.

An eruption of cheers makes the court tremble. The players of Seirin watch, frozen, as balloons float down from the ceiling. In no time at all they are surrounded with the colors of their enemies, not to mention their shouts of _fuck yeah! Those brats didn't stand a chance!_

Riko lets out a shaky breath, _knowing_ that they lost, but _hoping to god_ it isn't true. Even as a rogue balloon hits her head lightly, she's still chanting_ no, no, that… this isn't possible! It… just can't be._

But it is, because her boys are walking towards the center of the court with fists clenched and averted eyes. She doesn't even hear them say _thank you very much_ because all she can think of is _you're a disappointment, Riko. In front of everyone… even Papa… you are such a disappointment._

She feels tinier than she ever did. Koganei shakes the bench as he sobs under a towel. Mitobe's repeatedly pounding his fist against a chair, softly, softly, as if scared to break the thing. _Break it!_ she almost shouts, _Throw it across the court, Mitobe-kun, chuck it at Akashi-kun's stupid shitty emotionless face!_

The first years are a few feet away, distant, as if the mere closeness of the bench is enough to make them wither. They refuse to look at anyone, not even at each other.

Riko raises her eyes to the players in the court, who's starting to walk back.

Izuki's face is stricken, as if he's still adjusting to the fact that they had just lost. There's an emotion in his eyes Riko has never seen before, and it's frustrated confusion. Izuki is one of the calmest person she knows, next to Kuroko and Mitobe, he's immovable.

But now, his eyes, which are dark like night, is struggling to comprehend what just happened. She wishes she can explain to him what he wants to know, but in doing so, she'll need to tell it to herself first. But telling herself that they lost, even though evidence of it is _right there_, is just too much of a herculean task. She thinks she'll just end up sobbing, and Izuki will try to cheer her up, when it's supposed to be the other way around.

She wishes she has the voice to tell Teppei that, _no, this isn't the end, okay? You're not going to stop here. Even the gods won't allow it. You're good at basketball. So good. Better than I will ever be._ Because it's true, she can't even dream of being in par with Teppei, not just in basketball, but in everything else. There are some people who are born with an inane kindness that makes you want to be a better person, makes you want to grab your bags and leave, to start a new life because the way you're living just isn't enough anymore. And he's one of those people; she can only thank every god there is that she got to meet him.

Hyuuga's crying already, but his face hasn't realized it, because his features are stoic, or at least, trying to be. She wishes she has enough courage to brave more tears from him, because she knows him. She _knows_ that he'll probably try to stop tearing up once they leave the court. But at night, when she can't sleep, he's going to feel her restlessness and call, his voice hoarse and shaky through the static of their phones.

Kagami is radiating a dangerous calm but there's a rigidity in the way he walks that makes you picture a stuttering fuse. He clenches his fists so hard he's drawing blood. Riko wishes she has the strength to walk toward them, to place herself in Kagami's path and have him hurt her instead of himself. Somehow, out of all of them, she was scared of disappointing Kagami the most.

She remembers the tenderness of his voice when he told her _you're already doing too much,_ and recalls how much that meant to her. Now, it's nothing except a bitter reminder of her boys' blind faith in her. She can't even give this to them, she can't imagine a good reason why she should still stay as their coach. Clearly, an older, more experienced person should handle these talented people. She's too small, too immature to recognize and develop their potential.

Kuroko hasn't raised his head since Akashi scored. Riko grabs a fistful of her uniform at the space above her heart, trying to keep it together, trying to look strong. _You have an hour at most until you get home. Please, Riko, _she whispers,_ keep it together until then._ She wishes that time fly by faster, so she can lock herself in her room and smother herself with a pillow.

She feels sick looking at Kuroko, but she can't take her eyes off him. She wants to touch him, to hold him like when they're alone, to be cradled by him, to sleep in the warmth of his arms. But there are many eyes, too many voices that will readily tell them to stop because this is simply not the best time. Not to mention they're the only ones who know.

It's not that they're afraid everyone will disapprove; it's more because of the fact that keeping it secret feels exhilarating; their rendezvous feels all the more exciting.

She almost breaks their bubble though, because not seeing the emotion in his eyes drives her insane. She has gotten used to the flashes of expression in them, serenity, determination, bravery, affection. Not seeing them makes her want to run to him and throw herself in his arms.

But all her energy is focused on keeping her breaths steady, because all she wants to do is heave big, heavy air into her lungs and somehow choke herself with it. They come closer and she feels incredibly ugly, absolutely repulsive in her failure. She can't even compare to them, to her boys, her hard working, silly, unprecedented boys, as they march toward her with valiant strides, like they just came home from war. And in a way that's true.

Kuroko looks up infuriatingly slowly, and his eyes meet hers. She almost breaks then; she just knows her face cracks a little. But she smiles, gently, apologetically, and whispers, "You were amazing, Kuroko-kun."

He doesn't say anything, and suddenly she's scared. His eyes are stormy and his lips are firmly pursed. _I've disappointed him_, she hears her mind say and she shakes, feels the earth move beneath her, feels her knees quake. In a wave of crippling panic she wobbles.

She can't stop it, she's falling. She feels a weightlessness in her stomach and a heaviness on her shoulders. This is the worst defeat since that one with Too and she's terrified they're not going to move on from this.

Before she hits the ground, however, a pair of pale arms catches her and straightens her. She looks up, not even bothering to wipe the tears trailing down her cheeks. She's met with Kuroko's own tearful, steely gaze and she sobs, "_I'm sorry,_ Kuroko-kun. _I'm so sorry, I―_"

She doesn't hear herself finish, because Kuroko is holding her head against his chest. His other arm secures her waist flush against him. He's shaking too, or maybe it's just her that's moving him. She's crying freely, and every breath feels like inhaling needles. "I'm sorry," she says but it's muffled. "I let you down. I let you all down. I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun. Out of all the boys you… because…" she lets out a frustrated yell against his jersey. "You worked so _hard_."

He only holds her tighter, his sweat soaking through her uniform too. It's not sweat, though, that falls atop her head. Realization dawns on her―she pushes against his chest and forces herself to look up at him. His eyes are closed and teeth gritted tightly. It almost breaks her apart, almost tears her soul open. But she steels herself and breathes. How the hell Kuroko can make her feel so strong, right there when all she wants is to fall apart, is a question she wants to spend her whole life trying to answer.

She raises her hands, gingerly wiping his hot tears away. "It's okay," she whispers when she knows for a fact it's anything but that. "You're okay. I have never been so proud of you and that's saying something," she laughs as her voice cracks, because somehow there's a sliver of glee in her chest. He trembles harder and it sends a tremor down her arms. She wonders vaguely how despair is so much like an earthquake.

"Hey," she says, "Hey, look at me," he does, and as he opens his eyes she feels another stab of courage pound her chest. "You were _amazing_. I can't say that enough. I know it's too early for this but _we are going to crush them next year,_ you hear me? You're so strong now, imagine what can happen in a year. I'm going to train you hard, though. So hard you won't be able to stand!" she laughs again, and she feels like a balloon deflating. "You're incredible. I didn't think it was possible… that you _were_ possible… but here you are and you―"

He doesn't say anything through all that, just stares at her with unbridled _something_ with his lips parted. But then he moves quickly, so quickly her eyes can barely register the movement. But her lips do, because suddenly his mouth is hot on hers, needy and desperate; unlike any other kiss they've had.

Kuroko's just breathing her in right now and a wave of pride moves her. She closes her eyes and returns the force, gripping the front of his jersey like a lifesaver. Her feet make the greatest effort though, as she tries hard to reach him. He laughs into her and leans down so her heels can touch the ground.

She isn't even aware of the eyes that stare at them disbelievingly, of Teppei smiling proudly in approval, of Hyuuga feeling the world crumble around him for the second time in three minutes, of Koganei pointing at them and looking around wildly with his mouth gaping. She doesn't see Kagami smirk (he knew all along, he thinks it's about time), doesn't hear Momoi from the crowd as she gasps, doesn't feel her father's aura of utter mortification.

All she sees, hears, feels, _tastes_ is Kuroko―his lips and his hands pulling her closer like her proximity is the only thing that keeps him moving.

Then he pulls away slowly, ruefully. Riko feels his chest heave against hers. _I did that to him, _she thinks, exulted. When she opens her eyes he's looking down at her with a gentle smile.

"You're amazing, Coach," he says with a voice like their first kiss, mellow yet steady; and just like that all her self-doubt disintegrates. There's a lot to be said when someone as incredible as Kuroko says something like that. To her, of all people. She feels taller, tougher.

She blushes through her tear stricken face. His eyes shine with a joy that he shouldn't be feeling right now. The depressed dullness is still there, though, in the blueness of his eyes, but the joy is bigger, brighter.

She punches him softly on the shoulder and whispers, "Now they know."

"Now they know," he repeats, still smiling. "Isn't it about time they do?"

"That's―"

She doesn't get to finish because Kuroko is suddenly yanked harshly away from her. She lets out an indignant yell as her father rounds on Kuroko. "Why you little piece of shit!" Kagetora growls, red faced, "Do you think you could just make out _with my daughter_ in front of hundreds of people! You cocky brat―"

Riko readies her fist for her father's face but Teppei interrupts. "Now, now, Aida-san, I'm sure Kuroko-kun has a clean intention―"

"Clean intention? _Clean intention?_ He was sucking her face!" Riko turns beet red and screams, "_Papa!_" but goes unheard.

Kuroko raises his hand, motioning for her to calm down. "But Kuroko-kun―"

"Aida-san," he starts confidently, even though her father's completely towering over him, "Your daughter and I are dating."

"Yes, I can see that!" Kagetora snaps impatiently. Her father's hands are twitching, and she's afraid he'll do something about them. "The question is, did I give you my permission?"

"I am asking for it right now." The calmness in Kuroko's voice astounds her. The other boys look on silently, amusedly, except for Hyuuga, who's still petrified.

"Well, it's a no," her father deadpans. "You're not good enough for my baby."

"_Papa, _I'm not a―"

"I know that," Kuroko says firmly. Riko instantly quiets, and so does her father. "How could I be when she's the best person I know? All I'm asking for is a chance. I believe you in every sense of the word when you said I don't deserve her. Frankly, I don't think anybody does. She's far too remarkable. But the both of us wants this so much… We didn't want you to find out this way. I hoped it would be more formal… than you catching me kissing her in public."

For a few beats there's silence, and Riko feels lightheaded. Even her father has nothing to say. She hears Kagami scoff in bemusement and she wonders if he knew all along. She stares at Kuroko, as if seeing him for the first time.

She should be used to Kuroko's straightforward answers by now, but―"Kuroko-kun… you…"

"It doesn't matter how you ask!" her father's voice turns shrill, which is just embarrassing. "She won't be available to any of you dimwits till she's forty!"

"Forty?" Teppei echoes, tapping his chin. "Don't girls lose their period at forty?"

This time, it's him Kagetora rounds on. "I don't like the way you said that, boy. Are you insinuating that this runt right here―" he points to an innocent looking Kuroko. Her father is literally trembling now, and his face is the reddest she has seen ever. "―should be able to make babies with _my_ baby?"

"Ugh, Papa! _You are disgusting! _" Riko screams, feeling incredibly like she has been set on fire. Whether it's because of her father's unbelievable overprotectiveness or the prospect of her and Kuroko making babies; she's not sure. Or maybe it's because Teppei's doubled over, laughing.

She claps her hands over her ears, irate. She closes her eyes and shouts, "I am going to count to three, Papa. And when I open my eyes, you'll be gone. If I see you, I will never―and I mean _never_―speak to you again!" Okay, maybe that's just blowing it out of proportion, but she's so embarrassed right now she almost tells herself she's going to do it.

"One!"

"Oh, come one, Riko-tan!"

"Two!"

"Sweetheart, be reasonable!"

"_Three!_" she barks in her most authoritative voice, which is just hard because of all the images in her head of Kuroko, babies… and baby-making. "I'm going to open my eyes now. If I see you standing there, I swear, Papa―"

"Okay, okay," her father relents, much to her astonishment. "We'll talk about this later. And _you_―" she assumes he means Kuroko, "―her lips is as far as you're going to get, do you understand? If I so much as hear a whisper that you're going _further down_―"

"_Kagetora Aida leave us the hell alone! Now!_" her voice is close to a full on screech. She feels humiliation taking root in her; she can't even imagine being alone with Kuroko now. It will be too awkward. _Papa, you big mouthed idiot… I will kill you in your sleep if this ruins us!_

Warm, calloused hands pry hers of her ears. She stiffens, for a moment she thinks it's her father, but when she opens his eyes it's Kuroko. He's looking at her amusedly, without a hint of shame in his face. All the while, she is just about ready to dig herself a grave. She steps back hurriedly, as if burned.

He doesn't let her, and pulls her in for another hug. She tries to fight him off but he's strong, and he's warm―and she remembers why she fell in love in the first place.

He's stroking her back, his lips on her hair. "That was a close one," he whispers.

"Yes, but don't worry," she says resolutely, "We'll win next year. Rakuzan needs to watch their backs―"

"Oh, yes, that too," Kuroko replies lightly; she can hear him smiling. "But what I meant was that thing about going _further down_. I mean, I was almost tempted to tell him that I already―"

"Kuroko-kun!" she screams, and there's a pounding in her chest that shakes her in the best way ever; she stands amazed at how love can feel just like an earthquake.


End file.
